Wild Child
by himitsutsubasa
Summary: Kyntak and Six find Nai to be a bit of trouble. The good ones are the worst wild ones.


Spoilers? Not really. Nai is sixteen in this fic.

* * *

><p>Kyntak and Six were knocked over. Literally. Nai burst into the room sending objects flying.<p>

"I hate you. You ruined my life!" Then she promptly burst into tears and left studded boots and all. Her eyeliner already started leaving black pools on the floor.

Six and Kyntak stared after her. It wasn't strange. Not even a tidily bit. The past few days, Nai had turned wild. She stayed out, ignored her chores, and wore skin-tight leather. Then there was her newest boyfriend, unimaginatively named Skullcrusher. It was actually ironic because he couldn't crack a walnut, let alone a skull.

Kyntak and Six had their job cut out for them. Teenagers raising a teenager.

* * *

><p>"Six, what do you think has gotten into her?" Kyntak washed the dishes as six dried them. Nai was supposed to be placing them in the cabinets but she was off in the city somewhere with Skullcrusher and his mob.<p>

"I have no idea." Six picked up the pile of plates as Kyntak sorted the utensils. I was been a few days since her most recent outburst but things hadn't gotten better. If anything, it was worse. She started vanishing for longer stretches and returned even more rebellious. That didn't even cover the marks they found on her arms. Tracks, courtesy of the local dealer. Great.

Kyntak asked, "King was a good parent right?" Six nodded as they hit the training room.

"You turned out to be good. Very good." Kyntak leaned in a bit closer. Six planted his hand squarely in the center of Kyntak's face. Recently, Kyntak's favorite form of messing with Six was homoerotic subtext. He used it at every chance.

"Save it, lover boy, we need to find out what to do about Nai," Six reminded and rejected Kyntak. Displeased with the serious atmosphere that greeted his teasing, Kyntak retreated a few steps.

"I suppose we can ask King about it." Kyntak looked lost in thought. "I wonder what you would be like..."

"What?" Six sent a kick flying at Kyntak's head. Kyntak grabbed it and flipped him.

"Nothing. Just think about you." They wrestled for a few minutes glad to not think. The experiment to experiment combat was better than training with the dummy or Harry. It was easy to defeat a robot. Even a learning one. The phone sounded from the kitchen.

Six let Kyntak win. It was just easier than going for another ten minutes while the phone rang.

"Six, Kyntak, the phone's…" Nai stood in the doorway. She was a bit shell shocked to see Six sprawled on his back. Much less with Kyntak straddling him while pinning his hands over his head. But then again, they way these two went on you'd expect they were married. She just expected Six to be on top, and that they would have the decency to lock the door.

"You two can do that? But I can't get a nose ring?" She tossed the phone at them and stalked away in a huff.

Kyntak caught it; he only needed one hand to hold Six down. Six used to wriggle trying to displace Kyntak but he got a flood of subtext every time. Oh, the subtext.

"Come on, Six, you're making this to easy. I want to hear you. Let me hear that pretty voice of yours." Kyntak held the phone his chest.

"Shut up." Six let anger show in his face. That phone was picking up the whole conversation.

"You're so cute when you turn pink. Hello." Kyntak held the phone to his ear while knocking an elbow into Six's chest. A gasp escaped Six's lips. "King?" Six's eyes widened. This was going to go all around the office. "Sorry, Six is a bit occupied right now." Another elbow. Another gasp.

"Me? I'm straddling him. He's stronger than you think. But, it's so easy to get him on his back. It's almost disappointing." Another elbow. Six braces for it but it hurts anyway.

"Kyntak," he rasped. Kyntak looked at him.

"Say that again." Six tied not to throw up.

"Kyntak." He controls his voice.

"Good boy." Kyntak released his hands and gave him the phone. If this was what he liked, Six knew why no girls stuck around. Or even hung around. Word got out fast amongst them.

"King?"

"Six. Sorry I interrupted your 'session'. I thought you guys wouldn't start until nine or so but…"

"We weren't doing anything dirty. Just training." A chuckle came from the other end.

"I'm guessing 'training' can get pretty dirty. " One.

"King, it looks like they are together. And Kyntak's on top. I win. Pay up." Another voice crackled over the line as he switched it to speaker.

"Darn. I bet Six was on top." Queen. Was the whole deck in on this? From the groans and cheers in the background, they were.

"We are not in a romantic relationship." The other end went silent. "And, we are not friends with benefits. If any of you have that going on in your head." His voice sounded icy.

"Aw. Six. I'm hurt you feel that way. I know it isn't a relationship. It can't be because we are brothers, but always hoped you felt the same." Kyntak's voice turned almost to a sob. "I always thought our feelings would reach each other, I guess I was wrong." It would have been realistic on their end if he wasn't grinning like a hyena.

The other line had a few sniffles.

"Kyntak." A hand covered his mouth and his words came out muffled. When he finally removed his hand, Six gasped for air.

"Kyntak, what was that?" he asked breathlessly.

"A kiss." A what? Oh, the audience. For a moment, Six had forgotten about them while he was suffocating.

A few cheers sounded as one thanked them and hung up. "Enjoy yourselves."

"How much did she pay you?"

"What?"

"To rig this call."

"A pretty credit, but it's the fun that got me interested." Kyntak didn't make a move to get off the whole while.

"Damn."

* * *

><p>"King, what is this 'wild child' thing that Kyntak goes on about?" Six was having a bad day. He headed to work only to get strange looks from everyone. Even Grysat. And that joker ran the counter. It was ajust not a good day for anyone in his position.<p>

"Wild child?" King looked up from hi s paperwork. His spectacles were perched on his nose. They didn't help him see. They made him look more mature. At least, that was what he said.

Six nodded before adding, "Kyntak also wanted to know if I went through them, when I did, and how I did, if I did." They ignored the tied up bundle in the corner. Six bound and gagged Kyntak to stop him from serenading a pre-takeover song. Yet another cheesy love song to bleach from his brain.

"No. I'm not inclined to believe you ever had one. Why?" A noise came from the corner.

"Nai is acting out. I have no idea what to call it."

"She was a sweet girl before, huh? Wild child? I'm guessing leather." Six nodded. King sighed. "You had a sadistic streak where you mercilessly pounded your training partners/dummies into the ground, but nothing like that." A small sound came from the corner and Six saw Kyntak morphing into his peripheral vision.

"Wow. I never took you to be a sadist. Though you tied me up in record time." He gave a smirk that made Six want to bloody him. "We could try that again at home."

"And risk Nai walking in on us? Never." King wanted to ask but refrained.

"Kyntak what were your years like?" Six turned. He wanted to hear this too.

"I ran around pick pocketing people and forcing myself on Six." He tossed King's wallet onto the table. "You 'dropped' this."

"Kyntak, I can feel the air quotations. Wild kid." King looked at the both of them. "You two are raising her to the best of your ability?" They nodded. Teens raising a teen. Not pretty. "Hm. I suppose this may last for a year or two at most. Nai is smart and controlled. This is just a phase." They heard a whoop from the hall. One was showing off a few images on her cell phone. Six squinted and saw Kyntak and himself. In the training room. On the floor. Wrestling. Or cuddling. Call it what you like. Only one person could have taken a photo from that angle.

"Cheeky kid," Kyntak muttered.

"Damn."

* * *

><p>Six lay on his bed. He had never been this exhausted. He fought off a whole biker gang and completed a mission. A bloody, great day. Kyntak stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Steam swirled around him and Six whistled. Kyntak smiled and strutted over like a peacock.<p>

"Enjoying the view?"

"I can see why the female agents fall over themselves for me."

"Oh? Well, the rest is pay per view, smarty pants."

"Hm? No teasing? That's so unlike you." Six turned on his stomach and picked up a book. A book and then some sleep sounded great.

Kyntak took the book. "Eat and I'll give you your book." Six followed Kyntak to the kitchen. He sat at the table while Kyntack dressed in loose slacks and army regulation shirt. Kyntak whipped together a meal for three, while Six watched the door to Nai's room. She ran in there screaming and crying two hours ago. As a result, they removed every sharp object and tied her in a straight jacket. When she finally wakes from her tranquilizer induced sleep, she will be angry and hungry. They had thirty minutes give or take an hour.

"Pickles?"

"Yes." Kyntak did most of the cooking these days. Six rarely needed to use his microwave.

"She's still unconscious." They started eating leaving the third untouched plate where it sat.

"Six, does my teasing really bother you?" Kyntak looked at Six with death in his eyes. Six hadn't seen him this serious since the time they lost Nai. Now that was something to fight a custody battle over.

"Not really. I've gotten used to it." Yes, the three months of Hoy Yay subtext and convenient pins had been educational.

"You know, I meant every word." Kyntak was serious as ever. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Six's lips. Sparks exploded in the back of his eyeballs, like the movies. Six realized in all the teasing, Kyntak had never made a move. Not once. For a second he sat stock still. Kyntak noticed and backed off. "Sorry, if you're bothered I can always…" He was cut off by a kiss from Six. The kiss was strong. Control seethed from every movement. It was just like Six.

They were genetically identical, the same sex, and completely dysfunctional. Screw that. They were good together. The sister/daughter, mission stats, and raving fan group were proof.

Six and Kyntak parted when the felt a flash and heard the click of a lens. Nai stood in door way. Her leather and hair dye was gone. And, she held the newest model ChaoCamera.

"One is going to be the first person to see this." She clicked on the screen a few times.

"I guess it's confirmed, but that means queen won the pool. You really" Kyntak took Six's hand.

"More or less." They kissed and the sparks went off again.

* * *

><p>Wall is up. Rushed so not very good. I do teasing but not outright romance. I can't figure love out. Back to being forever alone.<p> 


End file.
